Wisdom's Heart
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and war and Set is the Egyptian God of Chaos. Two different Parathons, but they fall in love and have a secret relationship after the end of Styxx. The whole review is in the first chapter. Spoiler of Styxx. Just to warn you
1. Dinner with Friends

Wisdon's Heart

Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and War and Set is the Egyptian God of Chaos. Two different Parathons, but they fall in love and have a secret relationship after the end of Styxx. Trouble is brewing for the Gods and the couple find themselves caught in the middle. Will their love survive the trouble. Find out. Spoilers of Styxx. So hope you read the book before you read the story.

Chapter 1 Dinner with Friends

A knock on the door comes and Styxx opens the door to find Athena standing in the doorway, dressed in a blood red sundress and looking as beautiful as always.

"Athena. Come in. Glad you could make it." Styxx said, holding the door open and Athena steps in.

"I wouldn't miss a dinner with you and Bethany. How's Arcilles doing?" Athena asked.

"He's fine. Would you like to hold him?" Bethany asked, coming in carrying their one month old son.

"I would love to." Athena said. Bethany set Ari into Athena's arms and Athena held him gently.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Styxx said, following Bethany into the kitchen. Athena followed holding Ari in her arms.

"Father will be joining us also. Hope that is alright Athena?" Bethany asked, with a smile. Athena looked up when she heard father. Set was Bethany's father and was well known to Athena.

"Of course." Athena said, making Bethany's rocking chair appear in the kitchen and sat down in it to rock Ari.

"You would make a good mom if you get the chance ever." Styxx said, after watching Athena with his son for awhile.

"I always did have a soft spot for children. Maybe in the future." Athena said.

"Well maybe the future looks bright for you, Athena." A voice said. Everyone turned and Set stood in the doorway.

"Father." Bethany said, coming over and hugging her father. Styxx took Ari from Athena when dinner was ready and they all sit down to eat some food.

"Rumor has it from Artemis that the daimons are getting restless." Athena said as they ate.

"Well Dark Hunters now have to worry is with the daimons walking in daylight." Styxx said.

"Can we talk about something else then the daimons." Bethany said.

"Sorry love." Styxx said. Athena looked down at her plate and picked at the food lightly. Athena helped with dishes as the men sat in the living room for a bit and Athena and Bethany talked as they washed and dried the dishes.

"I need to get going, my daughter." Set said, coming in. Bethany goes up to him and hugs him. Set caught my eye and gave me a nod. I gave a nod back and he disappeared.  
I stayed for awhile with Styxx and Bethany.

Athena's prove. After awhile I said goodnight and disappeared. I appeared in front of a house in a desert. I knocked on the door and the door opened to show Set.

"I thought you were going to keep me waiting." Set said, pulling me into the house and shutting the door behind me.

"I couldn't be rude to your daughter and son-in-law now could I. Why don't you tell your daughter the truth of us?" I ask.

"I was just gonna say something. Your fine with me telling Bethany." Set asked, coming up to me with the look in his eyes.

"Of course." I said.

"Does your father know yet?" Set asked, brushing a curl out of my face.

"Not yet. Artemis has our secret well kept." I said.

"Good. So we got plenty of time before your party tomorrow." Set said.

"Plenty time for what?" I said, with a knowing smile.

"This." Set said, capturing my lips with his and we kissed. We soon ended up in bed, clothes flashed off and our bodies intwined as one. We had been secretly together for a month after Bethany's son was born and no one knew but Artemis, who seemed happy for us. I laid curled up in Set's arms, happy.

"Get some sleep love." Set said, kissing my forehead. I curled up close and fell asleep in his arms.

An: First chapter up and more to come. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. A Moment in Bed and A Memory

Chapter 2 A moment in Bed and a Memory

Set and I laid curled up in bed all day, both of us not wanting to get out and I defently didn't want to go back to Olympus. Set was playing with my hair as I curled close to him, enjoying his skink against mine.

"You sure we can trust Artemis with our secret away from Zeus?" Set said. I lifted myself up a bit to look at him.

"Yes. She owes me that." I said.

"Why?" Set asked.

"Because I held a close secret from father of Artemis for all these centuries." I said.

Memory. (Close to 11 thousand centuries ago or so)

"Lady Athena. Artemis is here." Natalie, on of my handmaidens, said as I laid out on my thrown with a few month old Katra in my arms, playing with her and keeping her occupied. She was a joy to have around and my handmaidens adored her.

"Let her in, Natalie." I said, watching as Katra played in my lap.

"Sorry it took so long. Apollo wanted a feeding and I had to sleep to heal myself." Artmeis said as she came over. Katra got all excited and held out her arms for her mom.

"Its no problem. I don't mind helping out and if dad needs me. My handmaidens are always willing to help me." I said, handing Katra over to Artemis, who smiled happily.

"That's good as long as they keep the secret." Artemis said.

"They will." I said.

"I will send her again if I have to." Artemis said. I give a nod and Artemis disappeared.

End of Memory

I looked up at Set.

"Since I knew about Katra and helped Artemis, she knew she would owe me big time when I had a huge secret to keep from father." I said. Set pulled me into a kiss.

"Now I know we can trust her. Sorry. I don't trust that easily, but you earned my trust and Artemis will sooner or later with me.

"I know, love." I said, touching his face.

"But you will make a good mom in the future and I hope one day you will consider having a child with me down the road." Set said. I smile and kiss him, deeply which he returned the kiss.

"Yes. I would love to." I said.

"Good." Set said, rolling on top of me and our bodies became one again. I woke up to my father calling for me. I groaned.

"Not now father." I said.

"Yes now. This meeting is urgent. Get here in five minutes." Zeus said. If father meant it was urgent. It usually was. I got out of bed and flash on my blood red Goddess dress. Set sat up.

"What's wrong?" Set asked. I come over and kiss him.

"There's a urgent meeting on Olympus and it usually mean something is wrong. I'll be back when I can. I promise.

"If your not back here in a few days. I don't care what your father comes. I'll come to your chambers and find you." Set said. I knew he wasn't joking there.

"I know. I got to go. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now go." Set said, giving me one last kiss and I disappeared. I appeared sitting on my throne. Artemis gave me a knowing smile and I gave her the look to shut up.

"What do you want father to pull me away from my books." I said.

"Daimons are attacking Gods and Goddesses." Zeus said.

"WHAT?!" Artemis and I said at the same time. This cannot be good.

AN: I thought maybe Athena knew about Katra and protected the secret for Artemis. If you have an issue with it, deal with it, because its my story. Hope you liked. 


	3. Lockdown and Escape into Trouble

Chapter 3 Lockdown and Escape into Trouble

"What do you mean the daimons are attacking us." Ares said.

"I don't know. Can't you control them, Apollo since some of them are your sons and your son is the leader." Zeus said, turning on Apollo.

"I don't have control over them after I cursed them." Apollo said.

"Well it is your fault now that they are going after mortals." I said.

"Keep your nose out of it sister." Apollo said.

"Sorry. I don't appreciate those daimons killing humans just to survive. So I think you should keep your mouth shut or I'll take you back to Appollmi. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you as a pet again." I said, which shut Apollo up right away.

"I am putting Olympus on Lockdown." Zeus said.

"Zeus. What?" Poseidon said.

"No one is to leave so no more people get injured." Zeus said.

"Father. Please don't." I said. Zeus raised his hand and that shut all the talk that was going on. I looked at Artemis and she was looking at me.

"That is my final move and no one is to disobey." Zeus said. Everyone left and Artemis and I appeared in my chambers.

"Set is gonna come for me if I don't show up in a few days. He is not going to be happy." I said.

"I wouldn't be to if I were in his shoes." Artemis said.

"Did you notice. Demeter wasn't there?" I said.

"I did. Lets go find her." Artemis said.

"But father's orders." I said.

"My dear sister. We lost our virginitys. We kept the secret of Katra, and we're hiding your love for Set a secret. You honestly think we would obey his one order to stay on Olympus when our aunt is in trouble." Artemis said.

"Then what are we waiting for." I said, flashing my weapons on me. We appeared where we sensed Demeter.

"NOLA." Artemis said, looking around.

"Yes. Let's find our aunt before zeus finds out that we are missing." I said, looking around.

"Yes. Let's." Artmeis said. We started walking down the street, keeping our eyes peeled and looking for our Aunt at the same time. A scream suddenly came and Artemis and I looked at each other and ran towards the alleyway where it came from. Demeter was getting drank from. I grabbed the daimon and ripped him off her. He turned his eyes on me and I stabbed him right through the heart. He exploded into dust.

I ran to help Artemis take down the other daimons. I ran over to Demeter. She was breathing still and everything.

"We need to get her back to Olympus. Now." I said.

"Let's go." Artemis said as more daimons came out of the shadows.

Back on Olympus. I paced outside Demeter's chambers as Apollo healed Demeter.

"Father wants you and Artemis." Hermes said, appearing in front of us.

"This can't be good." Artemis said. We appeared in front of our father.

"You disobeyed my orders." Zeus said.

"Father. If it weren't for me and Artie, Demeter would be dead. We can't afford to loose any Gods. So I suggest you let us pass with this, because we rescued your sister and our aunt from death with the daimons." I said.

"Alright. I'll let you pass with this time, but not any more." Zeus said.

"Yes father." Artemis and I said.

"Your excused." Zeus said. Artemis and I disappeared to our chambers. I laid in my bed with my mind on Set. I knew he would come for me in a couple days. HOpefully these days would come fast.

AN: Here's the new chapter. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. Set Comes

Chapter 4 Set Comes

Set's prove. Its been a few days and no word or Athena coming to visit. I was getting really worried.

"Damnit. Why isn't she here?" I growl. I disappear and appear in my daughter's house making her jump.

"Father. What are you doing here?" Bethany asked.

"I was wondering if your husband knows anything about what is going on Olympus. Athena wouldn't come to me if there was something wrong." I said.

"Yes. Acheron was warned by Artie and I was there that Olympus was on shut down." Styxx said, coming into the room, carrying Ari.

"Damnit. Why?" I aksed

"Daimons are attacking Gods. Demeter was already attacked." Styxx said.

"I'm going." I said.

"But father. Zeus." Bethany said

"I can handle him." I said and with that I disappeared.

Athena's prove. I laid on my couch with a book. I was bored and really missing Set. Being cooped up on Olympus was really starting to annoy me. I suddenly felt a presence and look up to see Set standing over me.

"Set." I said, standing up and throwing myself in his arms.

"You ok? Styxx told me what was happening." Set said, holding me to him.

"Its driving me crazy. Artemis and I were the ones that rescued Demeter and dad has been keeping a close eye on us." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well like I said. I would come for you if you didn't show up in a few days." Set said.

"And I'm glad you did." I said. He lifted my face up and kissed me, which I returned the kiss.

"What in Tartarus is going on. Get your hands off my daughter." Zeus said, throwing Set off me. I saw anger flare in Set's eyes and he came at Zeus and started beating him.

"SET! STOP." I yell. That didn't stop him. I tried to pull him off, but he was to strong for me. Zeus blasted him with a god bolt and he went flying into the wall. I got in between the two Gods.

"Athena. Move." Zeus said.

"No father. I won't let you kill the man I love." I said.

"Love?" Zeus said.

"Why do you think I came, thunder head. You really don't want me starting a war between the Greeks and Egyptians if you don't let me see Athena or stay with her. I will potect her." Set said.

"Fine. You have my word that you can stay with Athena and protect her and be with her in a relationship. But if she is hurt or killed. I will make your life a living hell." Zeus said, then he disappeared without another word. I hurry over to Set and examined him.

"I'm fine, baby." Set said, pulling me against him.

"I don't trust father when it comes to fighting. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't injure you or worse." I said.

"Stop worrying, my love." Set said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed. Where we found ourselves clothes on the floor and our bodies intwined as we became one. I curled up to him afterwards. Set ran a hand down my check as I traced circles on his chest.

"Your father was not to happy." Set said.

"Well I am his favorite child and disobeyed my vow, but it was worth it in the end." I said. Set smiled and we kissed. I felt safe with Set here, but what we didn't know was that the daimons were going to make a drastic move sooner then we thought.

AN: LOL. I'm evil. I know. Next chapter will be the turning point. Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. The Next Move

Chapter 5 The Next Move

Its been a week since Set joined us on Olympus, which we were taking very advantage of when I wasn't in meetings. Zeus wasn't thrilled that Set would join us, but he kept silent through them thankfully especially with me and Ares almost getting into a fight and ended with me blasting him off Olympus.

"Remind me, baby, not to piss you off." Set said, as we appeared in my chambers after the meeting.

"Oh you never will or you'll be sleeping on the couch with no sex for a whole year." I said.

"Honey. Sex for a year wouldn't kill me." Set said.

"Well I can threaten you with centuries." I said.

"But I would seduce you to let me come back to bed with you." Set said.

"Hmm. I'll remember that whenever it does happen, my love." I said, grabbing the front of Set's shirt and pulling him into a kiss, which he kissed me back. We laid in bed a few hours later, with our bodies intwined and none of us wanting to move.

"Artemis wants to have a girls day with me to talk without you. Can I go, my love?" I ask.

"You don't need to ask, but I'm glad you did. When are you suppose to be there." Set asked.

"About two hours ago." A voice said. We pulled our sheet up to cover us to see a not to happy Artemis standing there, tapping her foot angerly.

"Sorry, Artie. Kind of lost track of time." I said.

"Uh huh. I can tell. Now my dear friend Set. Can I have my sister now, now that you are done with her for awhile." Artemis said.

"She's all yours." Set said. I flashed on my favorite dress and also Set's just to torment him before I left. Artemis grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't stay longer and we appeared in her chambers.

"Oh come on, sis, no need to be mad at me." I said.

"I"m not mad." Artemis said.

"You storming in well more appearing kind of proves you were." I said.

"I haven't speant quality time with my favorite sister." Aremis said.

"Artie. I love you, but I do have a boyfriend." I said.

"I know. I know." Artemis said.

"Well let's get this girls night started." I said, sighing.

"And I'm not invited." A voice said from behind and I saw Artemis's eyes widen and I reconize the voice. Oh shit. I turn and there stood Stryker as he stepped out of a bolt hole with a bunch of other daimons. My sword immediatly appears in my hand. Kori goes running out but a daimon grabs one of them and drinks her blood until she was dead and tossed her to the corner. I tossed a dagger and one hits a daimon straight in the heart and he explodes into dust. I turn on Stryker, who stood there smirking.

"So I hear that the Virgin Goddess is finally in love with a man. A god from a different parathon." Stryker said.

"And he will kill you or any of your men if you hurt me." I growl. A daimon comes running and I stab him right through his heart before he even has a chance to touch me.

"Oh I plan on him coming after me along with Acheron." Stryker said. Artemis turned.

"You leave your hands off Acheron." Artemis said.

"Still have feelings for him even though he's in love and married to someone else." Stryker said, making some of the daimons laugh and Artemis turn as red as her hair.

"Why don't you just back off Stryker. We got nothing you want." I said.

"You do. You are Set's weakness and Artemis will bring me the leader of the Dark Hunters." Stryker said. I suddenly get grabbed from behind around the neck and so does Artemis.

"You will regret this." Artemis said.

"I hope not for both your sakes." Stryker said. I sent a ml to Set fast as we were pulled towards a bolt hole.

"Set. Help. Stryker has us and you'll be lead into a trap." I mindlinked him.

"Athena." Set said, appearing and Stryker turned. I struggled against the daimon's hold as I see Artemis get pulled into the bolt hole.

"Get the GOddess out of here." Stryker said as a sword appeared in Set's hand. I caught his eye as I get pulled through and land up in the home of the daimons. I was dropped to the floor. I look up and see a daimon approaching me.

"She's mine. I want the soul of the baby she's carrying." The daimon said. My eyes widen. Did he say I was carrying a baby. I didn't even know I was pregnant.

AN: And I leave you hanging. Whoops. Next chapter. Will Athena be able to protect her and her unborn baby from the daimon? What will Zeus's reaction when he finds out that his daughter was taken by Stryker? Those questions will be answered in next chapter. 


	6. Not the Best of Days

Chapter 6 Not the Best of Days

The daimon started stalking towards me. I saw Artemis's face. It was wide with shock at the daimons words. I turn my attention to the daimon that seemed to be doing a circle around me. I knew daimons could smell pregnant woman so he must be right.

"I'll leave you alive but take the soul of your baby." The daimon said.

"Not if I get her first." Another daimon said. Daimons started surrounding me and I got into a fighting stance. I wasn't going to let them take my baby without a fight.  
The daimons attacked and I attacked back killing them as they came. One reached for my stomach and I turned and was cut. I groaned in pain causing one to grab me and drink. I cry out in pain as I get weak. Suddenly the man was grabbed and exploded into dust. I fell to the ground, weak and bleeding.

"I told you to keep both of them alive." Stryker said as Artemis kneeled next to me.

"But the bitch is pregnant." The daimon said.

"That is a good advantage to use on Set. The woman he loves and his unborn child. Both will come in handy." Stryker said.

"You just signed your death wish." I said, weakly as Artemis helped me sit up.

"And I want a war on the Gods. Take them to the dungeon and leave Athena injured. I want her like that for when Set comes." Stryker said, earning a groan from Artemis.  
We were thrown in the dungeon and Artemis helped me to the bed.

"Check the baby for me." I said as I laid down. Artemis put her hands over my stomach and used her powers to check.

"The baby is fine, Athena. Healthy and untouched from the daimons. Your a month along. Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a baby and I was going to be an aunt." Artemis said.

"I just found out." I said.

"So Set doesn't know?" Artemis asked.

"No." I said, closing my eyes as pain reals through me.

"Get some rest and I'll keep my eyes open." Artemis said. I give a nod and I drift off to sleep with visions of a carmel skinned girl with a mix of both me and her father.

Set's prove. I appeared in Acheron's home making him and Styxx both jump at the same time, because of my anger.

"They taken them." I said.

"Who and who?" Styxx asked.

"Artemis and Athena. The daimons took them. We let our guards down because of no attacks and they came and took the girls." I said.

"They finally made a move. We need to get them back. Let's go talk to Zeus and see if he'll help with the Gods." Acheron said.

"Like Thunder head will listen to us." Styxx said.

"We have to try." Acheron said.

"Oh joy." I said, with a sigh. We appeared in the throne room of Olympus where all the Gods were.

"What are they doing here?" Apollo growled standing up.

"Because Artemis and Athena were taken by your son." I growl.

"WHAT?!" Zeus yelled, making all the Gods flinch.

"TOnight was girl night and they were taken. I made it there when Athena was being pulled into a bolt hole." I said.

"I knew you weren't good enough to protect her. I shouldn't have let you stay." Zeus said. Acheron and Styxx grab me as I advance on Zeus.

"No need to kill. Athena wouldn't want you too." Acheron said, which stopped me. I knew he was right.

"Fine. Then I'll go and take the Dark Hunters while you sit on your thrones and not care what happens to your daughters. If they die, it is on your hands, Zeus." I said.  
I flash the three of us to Acheron's house.

"You sure know how to piss people off." Styxx said. I glared at him and he backed off.

"Call some of your hunters and hunters that are not working. We are going to get them." I said.

"You know we are being lead into a trap." Acheron said.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let those girls stay in that hell hole." I said. Acheron got to work because he knew Set wasn't kidding.

An: Next chapter is the rescue and Set's reaction when he see's Athena hurt. Yeah. He's not going to be happy. 


	7. Getting the Girls Back

Chapter 7 Getting the Girls Back

Athena's prove. I woke up with a sharp pain in my back. I groan in agony. Artemis came over.

"Pain in my back." I said.

"The baby is fine. It might be from the scratch." Artemis said.

"I've been having dreams or visions." I said.

"What about?" Artemis said.

"A little girl who is a mix of both me and Set." I said.

"Looks like your going to have a girl." Artemis said, with a smile, which I returned.

"I just hope I can make it out alive without loosing her." I said.

"I'll make sure you don't miscarry, my dear sister." Artemis said, kissing my forehead. I smile weakly and slipped unconsious hoping that Set was on his way and I would soon find out.

Set's prove. I was getting very impatient while waiting.

"What's taking so long." I said with a growl.

"Hold on." Styxx said.

"She could be dead." I said.

"Set. Calm down. Your scaring Tory with your powers and you just woke up my sons." Acheron said, as a baby cries. I calmed down.

"Sorry." I said. I saw Tory head to get the baby. I let out a sigh as the Dark Hunters showed up and I was introduced to Kyrian, Valerius, Julian, Xander, Sin, and a bunch of others.

"How's Brynna doing with your daughter, Lydia?" Acheron asked. (AN: Its in the story Forbidden Fruit. I wrote a realtionship of Brynna and Xander. So Xander's not a Dark Hunter anymore.)

"She's doing good. Both of them. Brynna tells me to tell you to make sure I get out of here in one piece or she's gonna come and give you crap." Xander said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"I'll make sure of it." Acheron said, with a smile.

"Can we go now." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Yes, Mr. Impatient. We can go now." Acheron said. We all appeared where the daimons liked to live. I was ready to go on a killing sprea.

"We need to find the girls before we do any killings." Styxx said.

"I don't care. Just get me to Athena and I'll get her out of here along with her sister and all of you." Set said.

"Calm down." Julian said.

"I am calm." I said.

"You look like your going to blow a gasket. Calm down." Styxx said. I calmed down as we head down the tunnel.

"I'm surprised there is no guards coming." Kyrian said.

"I think they were expecting us." Xander said.

"Its a trap." I said as we walk right into the throne room and I was right. All the daimons were waiting for us and Stryker was sitting on his throne, smirking.

"Welcome to my home." Stryker said. We all pulled out our swords as daimons advanced. I took down most of them and got to Stryker. I slammed him into the wall.

"Where is Athena?" I growled. Stryker bared his fangs but that didn't stop me. I slammed him right through a wall.

"You were warned that I'm not a God to be messed with. So where is she? And maybe I'll leave without killing anymore of your men." I said.

"She's in the dungeons." Stryker said. I appeared in the duegeon where they were. Artemis looked up from whre she sat on the cot where Athena laid and all I saw was blood.

"Set." Artemis said, standing up as I ran to her. I saw a claw mark or scratch marks right across her stomach to her side and a huge bite marks on her neck where she was bitten.

"Athena." I said, lifting her up bridal style. Her eyes came halfway open.

"Set. I knew you would come for me." Athena said, then she passed out cold. I send a mindlink to Acheron to get him and his men out of there. I grabbed Artemis and we disappeared. I was heading to Sactuary Clinic to get her healed by Carson. I just hope we weren't to late to save her.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. 


	8. The Healing

Chapter 8 The Healing

I stood outside the room as Carson got to work on getting blood and healing Athena. He litterly pushed me out of the room because I kept getting in his way and got worried. Artemis stood waiting with me.

"What's taking so long?" I growl.

"Calm down. She's badly hurt. They wouldn't let me heal her because they wanted you to see her like that." Artemis said.

"I understand and I'm glad you protected her while she was injured. You earned my trust." I said. The door opened and Carson stepped out.

"How is she?" Artemis asked.

"She's doing well. We almost had her loose the baby but after healing and with her immortal blood we were able to save the baby." Carson said.

"Wait a minute. Baby?" I ask, seeing if I heard it right.

"You didn't know?" Carson asked.

"No he didn't." Artemis said.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Athena is pregnant. About a month along. I think the daimons knew about it and tried to kill both to take their souls." Carson said.

"No. They only wanted the baby." Artemis said, with a whisper.

"I'm gonna be a dad again." I said, in shock.

"Yes. Now go be with her." Artemis said. I head into the room and found her sleeping on one of the beds. I let out a sigh of relief that she was alive, along with our child, which I was shocked that I was going to be a father, again.

'Why didn't she tell me?' I thought. I passed out after awhile of sitting next to Athena.

Athena's prove. I woke up in a not familiar room but the scent of were's was in here and I knew I was in Sanctuary Clinic. I sat up slowly. I saw Set sleeping right next to me. I let out a tired sigh and rest a hand on my stomach. I could feel the baby inside me alive with my powers of healing. The little girl was alive. I hadn't lost her. I reach for Set.

"Set. My love." I said, weakly, touching his arm. As soon as I touched him. He jumped awake instantly, on high alert.

"What? What? Athena." Set said, taking me in his arms and I curled close to him.

"I missed you, love." I said, clinging to him.

"I missed you too. Nearly killed your father when he said that I couldn't protect you. Don't worry he's still alive, baby." Set said, after seeing my face.

"Good." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." Set said. I looked at him and had a feeling Carson told him without realizing that he didn't know yet.

"I just found out from the daimon who was trying to steal the baby. He was the one that gave me like claw marks across my stomach. He tried to pull the baby out of me."  
I said.

"He is lucky that he didn't." Set growled.

"Same here, love." I said, touching his face. Set laid down next to me and pulled me against him. He rested a hand on my stomach as I drifted off in his arms, feeling safe and secure.

The next morning. Set and I appeared on Olympus in the thrown room, scaring my father, who was in the middle of a fight with Poseidon, again.

"Athena. Your back." Zeus said, coming over and hugging me.

"Father. Don't yell at my love again or I will leave and not come back and he will be staying and coming and going as he pleases from now on." I said.

"That is fine. Long as your happy." Zeus said.

"And another thing. I'm pregnant." I said. Zeus gapped and then fainted, hitting the floor. I shook my head as Set laughed. I ran over to Artemis and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said.

"You know I would do anything to protect you and my niece. Did you tell Set its a girl?" Artemis said, with a whisper.

"Not yet." I said.

That night. I stood on the balcony of my temple looking out over Athens. My long red dress caught in the breeze. I felt arms go around me and pull me close. Hands rest on my stomach, gently.

"Beautiful night." I said, leaning back against Set's chest.

"Not as beautiful as you, baby. Turn around. I got something to ask you." Set said. I turn around and he got on one knee. I gasped.

"Set?" I ask.

"Athena. Will you marry me. I loved no other Goddess like I love you." Set said.

"Yes I will." I said. He slipped a ring on and got up and kissed me. I knew I had a bright future ahead.

AN: Two more chapters of this story. Hope you liked. 


	9. Two Hearts Become One

Chapter 9 Two Hearts Become One

Set's prove. I stood in front of Hera. I was nervous and I could tell Zakar knows. He was my best friend and Styxx and Sin were standing with us. Since Athena has three bridesmaids.

"Stop getting cold feet. Athena will kill you if you get cold feet." Zakar said, elbowing me gently. I knew he was right.

"I'm trying not to." I said. We stopped talking when Mia came down. She looked so adorable in a white dress as she dropped rose petals and I bend down and give her a hug.  
She goes to her father and he picks her up. Bethany came down next. She gave me a smile and came up and hugged me.

"Stop being nervous father. Athena is also." Bethany said. She kissed my check and went to stand in her spot. Katra came down next. She gave me a nod and went to stand in her spot. Artemis came down last, looking firm and stern as she walked, though she gave me a hug when she came up.

"Welcome to the family." Artemis said.

"Thanks, Art." I said. Artemis stood in her spot, as the doors closed of the throne room. I wasn't to happy it was Olympus, but I agreed because I was threatened with sleeping on the couch with no sex for centuries and I also wanted her happy. So I did it without question. The doors opened and my breath let out that I was holding.

"Wow." I said. Athena stood on the arm of her father. Her dress was poofy, but not that poofy and it was Greek strapplesss. It hugged her figure a bit. Thankfully she wasn't big yet with her pregnancy. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me as she came down on Zeus's arm. They came up to me. I held out my hand to shake with Zeus after he hugs and kisses Athena. He pulls me into a hug, which I wasn't expecting.

"Hurt her and you'll be spending eternity in Tartarus." Zeus said.

"Yes sir." I said. I saw Athena fighting a smile as Zeus hands her hand over to me. I take it and pull her up beside me.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." Athena said, blushing, which made her look more beautiful. I saw Mia run over to Katra, who picked her up and told her to stay still. I smiled and Athena gave me the look.

"Your niece." I whisper.

"She'll be your niece soon too." Athena said, with a whisper.

"If you two love birds are done talking. Hera looks like she's ready to kill you." Artemis said.

"Sorry Hera." I said.

"Since the two finally stopped talking we can start." Hera said. I looked at Athena and winked. She shook her head at me.

"I love you." I said, through our mind link.

"I love you too." Athena returned.

"We gather here today to unite this couple. If anyone has objections of why these two shouldn't be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Hera said. No one spoke out. Which I was glad no one did.

"Alright. Set say your vows." Hera said, giving me the look.

"Athena. I may have slept with many Goddesses over the cenuturies, but your the first Goddess that I have ever fallen in love with and I plan on keeping it that way. I promise to stay faithful, help you when your sick if that happens, fight at your side during battles, and to be honest with you." I said, earning a smile from Athena, which I happily returned.

"Athena." Hera said.

"Set. Your the first God I fell in love with and the last. You were different then all the other Gods and way better then my brothers and uncles. I promise to stay faithful to you, help you when your sick, fight at your side during battles, and be honest." Athena said. I leaned in to kiss her, but Hera stopped us with a forcefield.

"Not so fast." Hera said.

"Oh come on." I said, earning laughs from everyone and a glare from Hera.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hera said. I grabbed Athena and pulled her into a dip and kissed her long and hard. We would have stayed that way until.

"Mommy. Is it over? I need to use the bathroom." Mia's voice came.

After the ceremony and food was Athena's favorite part of weddings. (AN: And mine too.) The dancing. We had our first dance and Athena danced with her father. I stood talking with Zakar, Styxx, Sin, Acheron, and Julian. Their wives were sitting together with the children. I watch as Athena picked up Mia to pull on the dance floor.  
I watched her spin Mia around and kiss her check, earning a giggle from the little one. I saw Sin smiling as he watched Mia with her aunt.

"She would make a good mom in the future." Styxx said, watching his patron Goddess and mother-in-law.

"She would. Can't wait for my child to be born." I said.

"Won't be long. Eight more months?" Julian asked.

"Yes." I said. It was two weeks since we freed Athena and Artemis from Stryker.

"You will have your hands full." Styxx said, with a tease.

"What do you mean?" I growl.

"Especially if its a girl." Acheron said.

"Yeah especially when she gets older with all the boys coming around, especially if she has Athena's looks and beauty." Julian said.

"I will kill any guy that even looks at her funny. If its a girl. I don't care as long as the baby is healthy and Athena's alright." I said.

"I'm sure both will be with you both being Gods." Styxx said.

"He's right." Athena said, coming over and hugging me.

"Hello beautiful." I said.

"Hello handsome. I'm ready to go if you are. Artemis and Bethany said they will take care of the guests." Athena said.

"We will help. Go." Styxx said as the men nodded. I flashed Athena to my home in the desert so we have some privacy. Oour clothes were thrown on the floor as we laid in bed a few hours later, our bodies intwined.

"So what are you thinking, baby?" I ask, running my hands through her hair.

"That talk you had with our friends." Athena said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That the girl thing is true if my visions are true." Athena said.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"You have a problem with it?" Athena asked.

"No. Just another girl to protect." I said, kissing Athena and I let her fall asleep on my chest. I was really looking forward to the future now with her and our family.

AN: There you go. I had to throw some cute and funny moments in there. One more chapter. 


	10. Birth of a New Beginning

Epilogue Birth of a New Beginning

Eight months later. I walked with Set around Olympus, enjoying some fresh air. Our daughter had been kicking up a storm. I rested my head on Set's shoulder as we walked.  
Set rested a hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently and our daughter seemed to calm down.

"She only calms down when your rubbing." I said, kissing my husband's check as I rested my hand on his hand.

"I think she's becoming a daddy's little girl." Set said, kissing my forehead.

"I believe your right." I said. Set smiled and led me back to my chambers which waS now ours. He sat down on the couch to read. I headed into the library to find a book.  
I stood, looking over the shelves when I felt a sudden pain go through my stomach. Its been happening all day and usually I could hide it from Set, because I know he would panic, but this pain wasn't going away.

"Set." I call.

"One moment baby." Set called. I growled.

"SET. This can't wait." I yell. He came running in as I am now hunched over.

"Athena?" Set asked.

"The baby is coming." I said. Set scooped me up and ran to our bedroom and set me in the bed. I groaned in pain as I call my two Kori. They came running as Set disappeared to get my sister, Artemis. Bethany and Styxx appeared.

"Father called us." Bethany said.

"I came to support Set." Styxx said.

"Thank you." I said, after I cried out in pain. Artemis appeared and Set appears after her. Artemis started giving orders to the two Kori as Set took my hand. The pain was getting unbarable. Artemis came over.

"I know it hurts, sister, but its childbirth. Set. You can stay as long as your patient. Not like you were with Bethany with Ari." Artemis said.

"Yes mam." Set said. Artemis put her hand on my stomach and felt to make sure the baby was in the right position.

"She's good and your good to push. Push now, Athena." Artemis said. I started pushing.

"Ugh it hurts." I said.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Set said. I gave Set the death glare and he flinched.

"Okay. Then you get pregnant next time and see how much pain I'm in." I said, through clinched teeth.

"Don't worry Set. Its the pain talking." Artemis said, seeing Set's shocked face.

"I hope so." Set said.

"The baby is crowning. One more push Athena and she'll be out." Artemis said. I pushed hard and the babies cry filled the room. I fell back against my pillows, tired from the pushing. Set kissed my forehead.

"She's beautiful. Just like you." Set said as the Kori took her to clean her up. Artemis hugged me.

"Thank you." Artemis said.

"Well you'll be doing it more for me." I said.

"Good." Artemis said as the Kori set the baby girl in my arms. My eyes looked up at me. She was beautiful with carmel skin just like her sister had with Set's dark hair. The Kori bowed and left. Bethany hovered like a protected sister.

"I got a sister." Bethnay said, happily.

"Oh no. More trouble." Seth said, coming in.

"You missed it." Set said.

"Sorry. I was helping Lydia." Seth said, coming over and smiled seeing his sister. I handed her over to Set, seeing him wanting to hold his daughter. She nestled in his arms and fell asleep.

"She is a daddy's girl. Oh you are going to be a heartbreaker in the future. I can see it now." Bethany cooed at her sister. Set's eyes widen.

"Heck no. They'll be dead before they make it to the door." Set said.

"Oh be glad that you got me. I'll let you have some fun unlike your daddy." I said to my daughter.

"Let's hope she follows in your footsteps." Set said.

"You do realize. I didn't stay a virgin until you seduced me." I said.

"Me seduce you hun? You came to me willenly." Set said. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

"Is my new Granddaughter born?" Zeus asked, appearing.

"She is, father." I said. Set handed her over to Zeus and he held her.

"What's her name?" Bethany asked. I looked at Set who nodded.

"Stacia." I said.

"Beautiful name and Greek." Styxx said. I nodded. That night. Everyone had left and I was resting in Set's arms. Stacia was asleep in the crook of his arms.

"I think you should put her in the bassinet. You can hold her tomorrow." I said.

"I don't want to let her go." Set said.

"You can hold her whenever you want hon. She's yours." I said. Set got out of bed and put her down in her bed. He crawled back in bed and pulled me close.

"Your right, but I want to hold you as well. Now get some rest. You look like your going to pass out." set said, kissing me. I fell asleep in my husband's arms. I knew the future looked bright now and I can live eternity, happy.

AN: There you go. There will be a sequel. I just have to figure out what I want to do. Check out my other stories I have of the Dark Hunters. I got a bunch. Until next time. 


End file.
